Shattered Dreams
by Otakou-Natsu-Chan
Summary: " maybe , some day we could meet in a place where our Dreams and reality could collide" can Zero keep on resisting Yuuki sweet blood? for how long? Ok please comment what u think this my first fic and i want to improve so i welcome any advices too :)


_My name is Zero Kiryu_  
_Blood type: A_  
_it said that people with "A" blood they're sensitive and sentimental, often forgetting reality and getting lost in dreams..._  
_I can't remember the last time I had a dream... or felt joy in my dying heart!_  
_I used to be normal too right? I must have been.._  
_One day, I woke up and had lost the Desire to everything_  
_I no longer wanted to see people; I no longer wanted to live!_

_Its Sorrowful how I end up this way.._  
_I become the thing that I hated the most!_  
_A vampire!_  
_A cursed creature longing for killing and blood! A hideous creature that what Iam_  
_I despise myself the Most!_  
_My soul shall never know peace for I'm just a cold blooded killer!_

_Zero quietly Stared at himself in the mirror, his face was very pale and bleak! As if he was already dead!_  
_Zero smashed the mirror with his bare hands in anger! He cannot live like this anymore!_  
_How can you continue on living when you have no hope? No reasons?_  
_Zero stood up slowly as his hand covered in blood!_

_**"**Ah! disgusting**,** I hate the smell of blood" Zero softly said!  
But he could not resist the Smell of the blood no matter how hard he tried!  
Zero licked his own blood as he fell down on bed! Hating himself! Unable to stop the guilt feeling that burns inside of him!_

_However, at midnight were most of the creatures have fallen into a deep sleep, The Monsters and killers wander the earth!_

_Zero slowly opened his lavender eyes and listened for a bit .. He thought that he heard a desperate cries calling for help!  
"I might be a monster, but I still have some good in me"  
zero said as he run quickly towards the paining sound!_

_Outside it was dark and gloomy no sign of life at all! Just the wind blowing and the owl hooting_

_peacefully"Help! Please! Someone helps me!"_

_A tender voice shouted!  
_

_Zero Eyes fell on a horrible scene as he was running!  
A car smashed roughly into the trees! The shattered glass was everywhere! And the smell of fresh blood!_

_The smell of the blood was just unbearable!_

_Zero hardly contained himself as he heard_  
_"Help .. Help!_

_The tender voice weakens in pain!_  
_"Are you ok there?"_

_Zero shouted!_  
_" n .. No please help my father! He's in the back seat"_

_the girl said!_

_Zero got up fast to try and save the man's life!_  
_But.. The back seat was already completely smashed crushing the man under it!_  
_Zero tried hard to pull him out!_

_As the girl kept on crying: my father.. Please save my father!_

_Zero finally got a hold of the man_  
_" hey! Are you ok? Can you move?"_

_zero asked!_

_The man hardly spook, he gripped zero hand tight and said:_

_t .. Take care of my daughter .. P .. Please!_

_And his hand fell down as his heart no longer pound!_

_Zero hands were covered with blood, His heart thumbed faster with every second it passed!_  
_Zero shook his head refusing to surrender and rushed to the girl pulling her out!_

_" m .. my father? Is he ok?"_

_zero paused for a sec : yeah! He's fine! Give me your hand!"_  
_and he pulled the girl out!_

_The girl was covered in blood and scars " dad? dad!_

_She yelled!_

_Zero could smell the smell of gas! He quickly carried the girl and run as the car loudly exploded!_

_" dad! Nooooo!'_

_she shouted trying to escape zero arms!_

_Zero hugged her tight calming her down!_

_As she fell on the ground screaming and weeping!_  
_Zero stroke her dark brown her kindly_

_"it's ok you have to continue on living! It's ok"_  
_Zero whispered over and over again as the girl wept harshly in his arms!_

_However, Zero took the girl back to his room_  
_she fainted in zero arms!_  
_She laid down peacefully on zero bed! Her dark brown hair had a tiny pieces of glass, her clothes were covered with blood!_

_The blood was everywhere making zero losing his mind! Zero gulped his breath hardly and touched the girl skin softly with warm wet towel!_  
_Zero cleaned her wounds gently as his heart thumbed roughly with every drop of blood he had to wipe!_

_In a sec, she was all clean, Zero had changed her clothes into a shirt of his!_  
_And he sat forcefully in the corner trying to control the beast within him!_

_But the rhythm of the girl heart pounding Made Zero shake in the corner wanting badly to taste her neck, and her warm blood!_

_Shortly, she opened her eyes_

_slowly trying to figure where she is  
" where am I?"_

_she gasped as she sat up quickly!_

_"you fainted .. "_

_zero said softly  
_

_she closed her eyes for a sec remembering what happened_

_"yeah**"**_

_she said with gloomy face!  
_

_And silence covered the room for a second, when She noticed that she isn't wearing her clothes! But a large sweater!  
Her face quickly turned to wine- colored!  
_

_" umm did you .. Did you change my clothes?"_

_she said in Shyness!_

_" yeah I did"  
and he stared at her pink shy face!  
She could feel his warm gaze set on her!  
She hid her face desperately with her delicate hands!  
Zero enjoyed the view for a moment_

_"Ididn't look "_

_Zero chuckled softly  
_

_" th .. Thank you" she said in embarrassment!_

_" so .. What's your name? I'm Zero"_

_" oh Zero ,_

_I'm Yuuki! Pleased to meet you"_

_" yeah same here! Now get out!"_

_Zero coldly said!_

_Yuuki eyes widened with surprise: I'm.. I'm sorry! I'll leave now"_  
_and she got closer to Zero bowing down:_

_I'm sorry to trouble you .. Thank you for everything"_

_Zero cold eyes went on Yuuki neck over and over again! The Nip of Yuuki neck was so seductive!_

_And her sweet moving lips Made zero mind goes blank!_

_He forcefully pushed Yuuki on the bed!_  
_Yuuki heart fluttered with surprise : w .. What? "_

_she said fast!_

_But zero didn't talk he gently kissed Yuuki soft neck!_

_Yuuki body twitched with the feel of Zero warm lips on her!_  
_Her cheeks turned to rosy color trying to push him softly_

_" Z .. Zero! What are u doing?"_

_yuuki said!_

_Zero softly whispered into Yuuki ear_

_"You're so adorable Yuuki"_

_"I cannot stop myself any more"_

_Zero said that as he kissed yuki neck over and over again unable to stop his self!_  
_Feeling her warm blood rushing into her vines!_

_Zero could hear Yuuki heart beats so loud not just because he is a vampire, but because Yuuki heart was quivering with thrill!_

_She said: stop it Please Zero!_

_But zero mind wouldn't listen he kissed Yuuki lips passionately!_

_And felt the taste of her sweet trembling lips!_

_As he unconsciously Bit yuuki neck!_

_The sweet warm blood flooded into Zero Mouth Making him crazy and hungry for more!_

_But a sudden feel of guilt put back zero into his right mind!_

_He let go of Yuuki and fell down backing to the corner!_

_" I .. I .. I'm sorry! So Sorry"_

_Zero shouted!_

_Yuuki touched her neck softly trying to stop the bleeding_

_as Zero kept on saying " I'm so sorry Yuuki! I'm just a monster!_

_Leave now before I hurt you! Leave!_

_But Yuuki hugged Zero tight instead of leaving_

_" y .. You can't kiss me! Then ask me to leave!"_

_"I'm staying! I know you won't hurt me!"_

_"No! I'm a blood thirsty demon!_

_Didn't you see what I just did to you?! I'm a killer!_

_"Then you must be the tenderest demon that I have ever knowing"_

_Yuuki said that as she slowly touched Zero cold hands and put it over her face!_

_Zero caressed Yuuki face gently: what makes you trust a monster like me?_

_"If you were a real monster you wouldn't have saved me!"_

_Yuuki said as she gently kissed Zero cold palm!_

_Zero Stroke Yuuki dark brown hair gently: can I kiss you?"_

_He softly asked_

_Yuuki face flushed into wine- color nodding her head!_

_Zero tenderly presses his lips against Yuuki trembling lips and kissed her gently!_

_Ignoring the strong scent of blood and her heart loud beats!_

_Shortly, Yuuki and Zero cuddled up on the bed_

_Yuuki lent her head gently over Zero chest, holding hands!_

_Yuuki face turned to pink as she said: I.. I might have fallen for you Zero!_

_"No I know that you fell for me for sure! because I'm crazy about you now!"_

_Zero said gently_

_Yuuki softly crossed her fingers with zero icy fingers_

_It felt as if her warmth had melted Zero heart!_

_"one day , we are going to get married Right Zero?"_

_Yuuki asked cheerfully_

_" yeah and have many many children and a puppy named Muffy"_

_Zero chucked tenderly, Kissing Yuuki forehead and Fingers!_

_Yuuki laughed with joy saying_

_"Two girls and a boy, that's our family"_

_Zero stared sadly at Yuuki happy face and felt the guilt killing him inside!_

_" yeah and we will live happily ever after just me and you Yuuki"_

_" aww! Do you promise Zero?"_  
_" do you promise that no matter of what we will always stay together?_

_Zero hesitated for a bit : "yes! Together forever"_

_he held Yuuki hand gently and kissed her fingers softly_  
_with every touch of zero warm lips Yuuki body would quiver unable to resist Zero Sweetness!_

_"I Love you Zero!_

_What are you going to do about that?"_

_"take full responsibly of course"_

_Zero chucked as he touched Yuuki sleek dark brown Hair!_

_And gazed gently into her red-brown eye!_

_" I Love you more Yuuki" "_

_I never believed in love at first sight till I met you"_  
_Yuuki heart thumbed fast as she said playfully_

_"what else? Tell me more"_

_" I Love everything about you"_

_"your silky brown hair, your nut-Brown eyes spell_  
_Your pale crimson lips"_

_Yuuki heart fluttered with tender love " what else? More!_

_I want to hear your voice more"_

_Yuuki said_

_" The delicate tips of your fingers,_

_Your cute Rosy cheeks, Your Sweet neck that your hair gently touch"_

_"I love everything about Yuuki"_

_Zero gently repeated those sweet words over and over again_

_Making Yuuki blush madly and flutter with over joy!_

_As she softly closed her eyes and fell into deep sleep,_

_Zero was on the verge of tears!_  
_He tenderly kissed Yuuki lips and whispered_

_" please forgive me ... " I love you Yuuki"_

_Zero stared at himself in the mirror as his heart thumbed madly_

_" I'm nothing but a monster"_  
_" in the very end I will end up hurting the one I love the most"_

_for the whole time the scent of Yuuki sweet blood made Zero lose his mind!_

_He wanted to bit her badly! To taste and fed on Yuuki warm blood!_

_"I can never change"_

_Zero sighed in sorrow_

_" Please forgive me Yuuki"_  
_" perhaps we shall meet again.. When our dreams and reality could collide "_

_it's said that people with blood type "A" they're sensitive and sentimental often forgetting reality and getting lost in dreams ..._

_For the first time in my life I did that! I came to know what's love that sweet painful thrill!_

_" Thank you Yuuki"_

_Zero sat beside the bed holding Yuuki warm hand tight_

_as he gently Stabbed himself with a wooden Stick!_  
_As Zero heart slowly begun to Stop he said tenderly_

_" forgive me Yuuki"_

_in a while Yuuki had opened her eyes to find Zero holding her hand!_

_But his hand were as cold as dead!_

_" Zero?"_  
_" my love?"_

_Yuuki softly said_

_but Silence replied her .._  
_Yuuki heart shivered with fear she got out of bed fast_

_" No!"_

_Yuuki shouted!_

_as her eyes Saw Zero drown in his blood!_

_" Zero! Zero! Zero!"_

_she shouted shaking him softly as her tears rushed out her dull eyes!_

_" no no no!_

_You promised Zero! Open your eyes"_

_but dead would never speak!_

_Yuuki hugged Zero cold body tight as she wept harshly! Trembling refusing to believe that Zero is dead!_

_Yuuki gently kissed Zero frozen lips as her tears fill silently tearing her heart apart!_

_Yuuki Lent her head on Zero chest and cried even more for she could no longer hear his heart beat!_

_She crossed her fingers with Zero fingers_

_" one day we are going to get married right Zero?_

_" and have a house beside the lake just me and you! with our puppy Muffy!"_

_Yuuki kept on saying that for a while as her tears couldn't stop!_

_However,_

_it's been days and Yuuki still hugging Zero cold body!_

_Yuuki face was very pale and her brown eyes could no longer Smile,_

_her heart has lost the one she loved the most!_

_Yuuki tenderly kissed Zero iced lips over and over again_

_" I love you Zero, I love you"_

_Yuuki slowly held the wooden stick into her shaking hands, lent her head over Zero shoulder as She Stabbed her heart!_

_As her broken heart struggled long to live Yuuki used her last breath to say_

_" maybe , some day we could meet in a place where our Dreams and reality could collide"_

_slowly her heart no longer thumbed and she closed her eyes falling into an eternal sleep along with her most beloved Zero._


End file.
